Buffy's Quest
by Jessi-night
Summary: Buffy discovers a disturbance outside of Sunnydale and meets a mysterious figure who seeks her help.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: This is my first story. Please let me know what you think! Thanks)

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Buffy Summers strode along the path near the high school after hearing about a disturbance outside the town of Sunnydale and She headed for a mysterious Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, she walked in thick woods , which no other must touch who wish not to disturb the residents of the woods.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave her warning and she drew her stake out just in time and to face the creepy man who flew at her with such grace that she was almost dazzled. This was man was not the usual supernatural entity she was used to.

The man struck carefully as though he understood her attacks, and Buffy could barely raise her stake to meet the attack. They fought long and hard until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Buffy found herself forced to her knees, the man disarmed her and held the stake pressed to her throat. "I am Uriel Master of the Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian to enter my domains. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you in a graveyard of ghouls."

But she had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up the Stake with a twist, She had overpowered Uriel and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" Buffy said proudly, looking down upon him.

Uriels's feet embedded into the ground like a tree, like the great world tree that holds ancient wisdom for all those who seek it. "I have underestimated you, Buffy Summers. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more." He said in reverence of Buffy's skills.

Buffy felt pleased at Uriel's led Buffy to the gates of the Gothic castle.

"I haven't seen too many castles like this in California" Buffy said noting the odd European style architecture.

" I had my finest warlock conjure this castle"Uriel answered.

"very interesting" Buffy said.

"I have a quest for you" he said. "My kin have found a disturbance in these woods "

"what is the nature of the disturbance?" Buffy Summers said. "is this supernatural in origin?"

" I believe so." Uriel answered. "I believe this is the work of a mysterious clan of warlocks known as Nuriel knights."

"I was informed of the disturbance in Sunnydale." Buffy said

Uriel opened up the gate for Buffy.

"I will inform you inside of what information I have acquired of this clan" Uriel said

They walked up the steep stone steps to the majestic stone castle. Buffy was amazed at the landmark and she had never seen anything like this in her life before. Uriel opened the castle door for her

"Come in" Uriel invited.

Buffy walked into the beautifully decorated entrance. She felt like she had traveled back to medieval times.

"Bring the chosen warrior to her bedroom" Uriel said to a man standing by the entrance.

"yes, master" The man said.

The man led Buffy to a hall and walked her to the end of the medieval themed hall to a large wooden door. He opened up the large wooden door and she walked into the opulent bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy walked into this opulent room in admiration of the ancient oil paintings. She walked toward the bay window and looked out at the sea. he gazed at the see and remembered her past adventures battling the most ferocious of vampires.

"The lord would like to meet you in the dining hall" a tall man said to Buffy.

Buffy did notice the man and kept her attention to the sea.

"Madam" The man said.

Buffy turned around.

"I'm sorry I did not realize you were here" Buffy apologized.

"Lord Uriel would like to meet with you in the dining hall." The man reiterated.

Buffy walked toward the man. The man led her down a long narrow. The man opened up a door to festively decorated dining hall. The long table was adorned with many delicacies and seated many attendants. The man led Buffy to a seat near Uriel.

"My clan kindly welcomes you into our home" Uriel said to Buffy.

" Do you have any further information of the Nuriel clans?" Buffy asked.

" I will discuss that in due time" Uriel said. "For now enjoy the feast."

Buffy looked at the many exotic looking dishes in front of her. he had never seen food that looked like this before. Chatter echoed the room.

"Are you a clan of warlocks?" Buffy asked.

"We are an ancient clan dedicated to protecting the land from forces of Darkness" Uriel said. "Ever since the source was destroyed we found devotees of the source who wish to destroy my clan. We have held back many of the clans from domination but have since exhausted our resources."

Buffy listened to the tale of the eccentric warlock and took a sliver of a slice of meat.

'I fear outside of our lands these clans will dominate without opposition. This is why we need your help to defeat Nuriel clans. Arariel is very knowledgeable about the Nuriel clans. He is at the end of the table" Uriel said

Buffy got up and walked to the end of the long table that nearly covered the room. An elderly man looked at Buffy.

"are you Arariel' She asked.

"Yes I am. " He answered. "Your reputation proceeds you as the slayer. I have much to discuss so please sit down if you will"

Buffy sat down on the leather chair.

"The Nuriel knights are devoted to resurrecting the source into this world again."He explained. "Since the source has been destroyed in this world, their powers have been weakened and I believe they may have found another medium to temporarily restore their powers. I think they may have found an artifact in the caverns in the mountain. "

Buffy listened patiently to the man as he explained their weaknesses.

" These warlocks are immune to stakes unlike the vampires you have fought. "Arariel continued to explain.

"Then how shall I fight these beings?'" Buffy asked.

"My son Uriel shall assist" He said.


End file.
